A Secret Weapon
by FaithinBones
Summary: Brennan has a secret weapon and she knows how to use it.


My muse seems to be working over time this week. This story came to me this afternoon at work and I wanted you to see it.

This takes place after "The Future in the Past".

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Booth had settled on the couch, snacks at the ready and his little daughter sitting on his lap ready for the opening kickoff of The Eagles versus The Saints game when Brennan wandered into the man cave with a DVD in her hand.

Walking over towards Booth, Brennan stopped in front of him and smiled, "Angela gave me this DVD and thought it would make a great movie for us to watch together. I know you like cartoons and Angela says that it's sophisticated enough that it will hold my interest while entertaining you. I thought we could watch it this afternoon since I'm still waiting for my publisher to get back to me with the edits she's interested in."

Tearing his eyes from the screen, Booth hugged Christine a little closer and asked, "What . . . right now? I was going to watch the Eagles humiliate the Saints."

Flicking her eyes to the television screen, Brennan looked back at Booth and asked, "Didn't you just watch a football game? How many of these games were you planning on watching today?"

Looking down at Christine and then back up at Brennan, Booth poured on the Booth charm smile and responded, "Christine wanted to watch her favorite football team, the Redskins, humiliate the Cowboys. Now it's my turn to watch my favorite football team, the Eagles humiliate the Saints."

Squinting her eyes at Booth, Brennan remarked, "I am pretty sure that Christine is too young to understand football let alone have a favorite team Booth."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth tried his smile again, "Yeah, well she is your daughter and she's a genius."

Sighing, Brennan held out the DVD and explained, "Booth, I let you watch the previous game without interference. I want to watch this movie with you. I don't think we do enough activities together on Sunday's. You watch sports all day and I work on my novel. I really think we need to try to do things together."

Booth, a grim look on his face, licked his bottom lip and tried to think of a nice way to deflect Brennan when she suddenly gave him a look he'd never seen before. Amazed he watched her bottom lip slowly protrude, her head cock to the side a little and her eyes take on the saddest look he'd ever seen her give him.

Feeling his heart melt in his chest, Booth smiled nervously and felt his resolve crumble, caving in,"Uh, yeah . . . you're right . . . We should watch that movie together. I'm sure I'll enjoy it just as much as the football game."

Smiling, Brennan turned to the entertainment center, put the DVD in the DVD player and joined Booth on the couch. Sitting next to him, Brennan leaned against him and said, "Thank you, Booth. Angela told me that this movie will be very interesting."

Sighing, Booth replied, "Yeah, I'll have to thank Angela on Monday for being so considerate."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Angela was trying to upgrade the software on her Angelatron when Booth walked into her office.

Seeing Booth's glaring face turned towards her, Angela laughed and asked, "Ok, what's your problem?"

Folding his arms across his chest, Booth replied, "Fantasia? Really?"

Laughing, Angela smiled, "Well, you do like cartoons and Brennan told me she wanted to do something with you on Sunday besides watch football."

Frowning, Booth shifted his feet, "Look the next time she wants to bond over a movie, call me and ask me what I'd like to see. Don't give her ideas like Fantasia."

Snickering, Angela tapped her right foot on floor and remarked, "You're lucky I didn't give her a DVD of Tangled, Buster."

Squinting his eyes, Booth asked, "What the Hell is Tangled?"

Smiling, Angela turned back to her PC to look at a line of code, "You poor poor man. As soon as Christine gets old enough you are going to get quite an education."

Rolling his eyes, Booth turned to leave Angela's office when a thought struck him. Turning back to face Angela, Booth asked, "Hey, did you teach Brennan that new look she can do?"

Puzzled, Angela turned back to Booth and asked, "What new look?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth answered, "You know the pouty bottom lip and the really sad eyes like I was talking real mean to her when I wasn't look. You know what I'm talking about."

Smiling, Angela responded, "Oh . . . . Yeah I know that look. . . . No, I didn't show her that look. She's learned that one on her own. Good for her."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "Well I don't know how she knows that look; but, it isn't fair. That look is dangerous. . . How am I supposed to say no when she gives me that look?"

Smiling, Angela answered, "You're not. . . Buck up, Booth. Jack melts like butter whenever I give him that look. Most men can't ignore it. It's our secret weapon."

Shaking his head, Booth exclaimed, "Damn it, I am so screwed."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

I just loved it when Brennan gave Booth the look and it made him almost defenseless.


End file.
